This, Too, Shall Pass
by Dajypop
Summary: Reno and Rude get into a fight, will Kadaj be able to help them resolve it? KadajReno, RudeReno. Rape, Yaoi, Character Death


**Title: This, Too, Shall Pass**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Words:**

**Pairing: RudeReno, KadajReno**

**Summary: Reno and Rude get into a fight, will Kadaj be able to help them resolve it?**

**Warnings: Rape, Strong Language, Character Death**

**AN: Alright. I want you guys to know that I'm generally okay with writing rape as a plot device. Sometimes it makes for a good twist or something, especially in Mpreg stories. However, I have noticed a trend I do not like. Raped!Reno really bothers me...but I promised my Kadaj (who is also my Marluxia) that I would write her some KadajReno, since that would be us, and...well, we were talking and this came out of it. So, please don't judge me and tell me I'm a terrible person and flame me just because I'm writing something for someone else. It's a present, and presents shouldn't be engulfed in flames. It isn't polite. D:**

* * *

"Well, fuck you, too, Rude!" Reno screamed as he slammed the front door of their apartment behind himself, stalking out into the night. It was darker than usual tonight, the stars hidden from view by the clouds and the moon strangled into submission by the same elements.

As he walked the crumbling path of the falling city, the remaining streetlights did little to nothing to cast visibility on his well-worn drag. As he plodded along, he fumed to himself, kicking a small piece of debris and sending it skittering up the avenue before him. It was stopped by something but the shadows covered it well, and the pale man simply thought it was a box or more fallen building or something. What he didn't expect was the red glow of a cigarette's cherry. It shared a face from the darkness for all of a second before it was dropped to the ground and its life snuffed out.

Hand on his EMR, Reno approached slowly, only to be swiftly overpowered and have said weapon ripped from his hand and belt. Pinned to the ground on his stomach, legs up behind him trying to kick at his assailant, he found his right arm pinned up against this person's chest and not quite nicely, either. He felt something hard pass over his rear as his assaulter sat firmly on it, pinning his hips to the ground.

"This could only be..." A purred voice came in his ear, "Reno, correct? This weapon...is very singularly tracked to you." A small, sadistic giggle, "Let's think a moment..." Reno could hear it tap against the other man's chin as he struggled as best he could in the other's grin. "How about we let you feel how fun it is to be hit by such a piece of work?" Blue eyes went wide and a scream was ripped from his lips as the highest setting was clicked and he even heard the current buzzing and clicking as it met with the off-center of his shoulder.

"K-kadaj..." He panted uselessly afterwords, closing his eyes tight. Reno knew that voice; he'd heard it on the phone before. He ached and jolts of electricity continued to torture his body. "G-get _off_." Now, he was going to fight with words, since his body was genuinely shocked into submission, for the moment. He wriggled a little to try and throw him off, but it was to no avail and only ended up grinding that disgusting hard-on into him even more. He bit his lip hard to avoid a moan, his tongue on fire.

"How about I don't..?" That evil giggle turned into a chortle, and the rod was placed up under the redhead's throat, still warm from it's first shock but turned off, noticeably. "Mm...you're so beautiful like this..." And, now, they could see much easier. As if the clouds were controlled by the svelte man over him, the chokehold on the moon was let loose and the alleyway, all by itself, it seemed, was given a direct spotlight from the moon. It only made the gaunt man's skin glow in the pale light, the leather of gloves working over his cheek. "So pretty, too, you're just _gorgeous_. So pristine and porcelain...even these..." His hand worked over the red swishes underneath Reno's eyes, "You're a beautiful creature...and I just happen to have a soft spot for beauty."

"Then why don't you take your brother? He's 'gorgeous', right?" Reno spat, wriggling again.

"Oh, dear, don't know when to quit, do you?" That purring was beginning to get annoying. "Mmhmm...we're going to have to teach you to be a good boy." The EMR was amped up again, but not too much, just enough to leave a good sting as it was placed close to his neck. Reno's sight went black for a moment, despite his eyes being opened wide, colorful splotches blooming in his vision. An unimaginable pain and sudden fatigue hit him all at once, a delayed reaction after the electricity calmed slightly in his veins. He slumped on the ground, the best noise he could make a gutteral moan of pain.

"There, that's so much better, baby." Kadaj's lips found his temple, grazing it gently before nipping with sharp teeth. A small slit was left behind, dripping vibrant red down the side of his face and dripping slowly off his chin to create a tiny puddle of blood. His eyes had slipped closed, now, and the poor victim of this crime whimpered softly. Suddenly, he was whipped around and lips were crushed to his hard enough to bruise. He couldn't fight; his whole system was paralyzed for the moment; he couldn't move if he wanted to.

Those lips moved down his jaw and to his neck, biting nice and hard against that pale column until his teeth clicked together. It caused a dull cry from the pigeon beneath him convulsed a little.

"Aww, what's wrong, little Pidge?" Kadaj simpered as if Reno were a child who had dumped his ice cream down his shirt and it was _such a shame_. The shocked man whined a little, trying to speak but his tongue seemed to have swelled. Whatever came out was muddled and slurred; he almost sounded like he'd never talk again. "That's what I thought, my dear Reno." And there went that purr again. Once more, Reno was flipped back onto his stomach and his pants were nearly ripped down. He was forced onto his hands and knees, limbs shaking and only being held up by Kadaj's arm looped around his middle. The other hand spread his legs apart and began to work the silveret out of his clothing. The leather squeaked softly in protest, as did the older male who knew what was going to happen, even with his whole body fried.

Without preparation or even lubricant, the elder male was suddenly shoved into and he gave a weak cry, the sudden and demanding pace blurring pain with a feeling of disappointment. He had had a fight with Rude...and that usually meant a few hours of celibacy before he returned to his lover and they had their make-up sex. This time, he didn't even think he'd be able to make it back to him. He'd likely die in this alley, after Kadaj was through with him.

The silveret pounded into him with a fury and without any care, being absolutely sure to tear him open and rip up what he could in the meantime. The hand around his waist was moved to remove his shirt and jacket, which forced his face to fall to the scratchy, roughened gravel beneath them. It left imprints in his hands and face and he didn't even feel it. He couldn't feel anything but the shooting pain from one of his favorite pleasure-units in his body.

He could tell Kadaj was close; the thrusts became even more frantic, erratic, and soul-destroying. Neither male noticed the foreign shadow casting over the small aisle they were in, not until something like a thunderclap snapped through the alley and Reno felt Kadaj's movements stop, his form collapsing on top of him. Blood poured over his back and neck, soaking his ponytail and dripping from his shoulders onto the pavement. Part of the man's skull lay beside Reno's head, and it was grossing him out.

"Fuck, man, this is sick." He mumbled, muffled by his own tongue, and soon he felt the unceremonious removal of the corpse from his rear. It was tossed to the side and Reno was gathered up in a pair of strong, loving arms that he recognized. "Ru?" It was all he could get out.

"I'm here, now, Ren." A gun clattered to the ground beside Reno's EMR, and now Reno understood.

"H-how did you know?"

"I was looking for you...I left about five minutes after you did...when I couldn't find you anywhere...I checked the last place I had seen you, and here you were..." He sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Ah...i-it hoorts."

"...I take it you didn't like it?" Reno weakly shook his head. "Come on, we're taking you to the hospital." He hefted him up, along with both weapons, and carried Reno all the way to a hospital. On the way there, the bloody man found himself passed out in his lover's caring embrace.

He awoke three days later, with Rude sitting beside the bed.

"R-rude?" Hey, he could talk! But he felt like absolute shit. "Wh-what...?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ren. Just..." The large man got up and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "You're forgiven...that fight was stupid, anyway. And it took someone else to show me that I was wrong." He whispered, "I just hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, pardner..." He winced, "My butt hurts...we're staying out of that for a while."

"Got it."

* * *

**AN: Had to end it, there. I've got so many bunnies in my head right now I don't think they'll all get written. Oh noes! D8**


End file.
